Chains of Blood
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: His life as he knows it is over. One night, he stumbles across something he really shouldn't have, and discovers a hidden world within this one that he wishes he hadn't. (MomoxSengoku)
1. Prologue

A/N: This is AU, but the boys are still who they are -- tennis players in middle school! Only, some of them have deep dark secrets...

This fic stems from the desire to have Atobe bite my neck. Or someone else's...heh. Too bad Atobe isn't the main character. 

Everyone likes vampires, right? One night, I came up with this idea, wrote it all down and planned it out -- and then the next day I was reading new fics on ff.net, and there was sTrAwbErRyfAnSz 's summary for a vampire fic...and I went, aw, crap, why do I always seem to think of these things AFTER other people do? I seem like such a ripoff! Argh! I decided to go ahead with this because it's different from that fic -- and I figured that since everyone loves vampires, more than one vampire fic was bound to show up anyway...

****

Chains of Blood

Introduction

In the long hours of day, he was nothing more than a fourteen-year-old tennis player still in middle school, who, although far more beautiful than the average boy, was completely normal in all ways.

In the longer hours of the night, he ruled the underworld.

He was the most powerful vampire in Japan, and so he headed the secret underground of Japan. All of the undead answered to him, and he answered to no one. 

By night, they would gather. All of the undead within a certain radius gathered together every night, and sometimes, they had larger gatherings, of all the undead of Japan.

The lord of Japan's underworld headed some regional meetings, as well as the national meetings. He had representatives in the regional meetings that he was too far away to attend. He had absolute power.

The meetings were a secret. The underworld was a secret. None of the undead could let their identities be discovered by the humans that thought they owned the world. There were too many humans, and too few undead. They did not stand a chance. 

The lord of the underworld knew that, and though he would have loved to rule the living world as well as the world of the undead, he knew that was impossible. For the time being.

Tonight was the night that all of Japan's undead gathered together, to listen to the words of their leader. They looked on at him, and waited for him to speak.

"How nice to see you all again tonight," he began. "Tonight is our night...Tonight, we rule the world...Tonight, the humans exist as nothing more than our toys," he said. There were cheers. "Tonight, if we please, we can feast on them..."

The lord of the underworld knew how to work the crowd. They adored their leader.

Atobe, clad in the dark robes of the King of the Vampires, smiled at his underlings.

"Tonight is our night," he repeated. "The night of the undead!"

~~~~~


	2. Part 1

A/N: Momo might be a bit OOC, but you would be too if you were put through what I am about to put him through. (insert evil laughter here) Sengoku might be OOC, but I never noticed him having much of a personality, so I used my creative license. Oishi is probably OOC too, and you'll see why...and...okay, so maybe everyone is OOC, but...there's a good reason for that! The only person who is for sure in character is Kabaji...heh.

Anyway, please enjoy!

Part 1

Momoshiro Takeshi was your average guy. He liked to eat, he liked to play tennis, and he enjoyed hanging out with his friends. His life was completely normal, and he enjoyed every second. He was a cheerful optimist, and even though the world seemed in a sorry state, what with all the crime and so on...He believed that things would always turn out all right in the end.

"Oi, Momo-sempai...do you want to play me?" 

Momoshiro grinned at Echizen. "You never get tired of it, do you? Practice just ended, and you want to play more tennis."

Echizen shrugged. "Do you?"

"Sure," Momoshiro replied. "Let's go to the street tennis courts, and see who's around tonight," he suggested. "It might be more fun that way."

Echizen shrugged again, his form of agreement.

"Let's go for burgers first though, I can't play on an empty stomach!"

"Sure."

After cramming their faces full of greasy fast food, Momoshiro and Echizen headed down to the tennis courts, and found some familiar faces already there. Kamio and Shinji from Fudomine were playing each other, and Ann was watching them and cheering. She spotted Momoshiro and Echizen approaching, and she waved.

"Momoshiro-kun!" she called happily.

Kamio turned to two who were approaching, and became instantly angry. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Came to play tennis..." Momoshiro replied. "You should be paying attention to your game."

"Ah!" Kamio cursed as he missed his return. 

"I win, for once," Shinji said. "This is a nice surprise. I think that Momoshiro should show up more often, then maybe I could beat you more often. Not that I hate you, since you're my best friend, but I really like winning."

"Damn you, Momoshiro! This is your fault!" Kamio exclaimed. 

"Oh, really?"

"I challenge you, now! I'm going to kick your sorry ass!"

"Sounds good to me," Momoshiro said, grinning.

Echizen and Shinji regarded each other with expressionless faces.

"It looks like you've lost your opponent," Shinji said. "Play me instead. I want to beat you this time. Tonight seems to be my lucky night. Then again, I think I only won because Momoshiro interrupted. We were tied before he showed up. But I think I can win against you tonight if you play me."

Shinji and Echizen went to the next court, and ignored Kamio and Momoshiro, who fought the entire time they played.

Momoshiro won his match, and Echizen won his. Ann congratulated Momoshiro on his victory, and Kamio made a few angry comments, then he, Shinji and Ann all went home. Momoshiro and Echizen played their match, with Echizen as the victor, and then they, too, started off home.

Momoshiro and Echizen walked together for a while. Suddenly Momoshiro realized that he'd left his schoolbag behind at the court.

"Damn...I have to go back for it," he said. "I have homework in there...Not that I plan on doing it or anything..." He dashed off, waving at Echizen. "See you tomorrow!" he called cheerfully.

He returned to the tennis court, and saw that the lights were no longer on. He hoped he would be able to find his bag in the dark. 

He thought he could hear voices, but that was ridiculous. No one would be here, now. It was late, after all...No, he could definitely hear voices. He listened carefully.

"I'm glad that tonight is only a regional meeting, I hate it when all of Japan gets together."

Momoshiro thought he recognized that voice, but he couldn't quite place it.

"I know what you mean. Those damn vampires think they're such hot stuff!"

"We're just lucky that not many vampires live around here."

Vampires? Momoshiro suppressed the urge to laugh. He was listening in on some real weirdoes. Were they joking around, or did they really believe in vampires? He peered into the darkness to try and make out the two people he could hear. They were just ahead of him. He decided to follow them, just for kicks.

He was a little surprised when they suddenly appeared to be going _into_ the ground, however. This was like some kind of movie, with a trap door underneath the tennis court...The two people he'd been following disappeared into the ground.

Momoshiro wasn't sure he wanted to follow anymore. Things were getting a little creepy. He didn't believe in vampires, but...Still, his curiosity was peaked. He found himself descending the stairs that were underneath the tennis court, almost against his will.

There was a tunnel at the bottom of the stairs, lit by a gloomy light. He followed the tunnel, until he got to a wide cavern. The cavern was filled with people.

He stared.

The people in the cavern were all dressed really oddly, in dark clothes that made them all seem pale, and unearthly.

He decided he must be having a nightmare, and he turned to leave it all behind.

He turned to go, but a voice called out his name.

"Momoshiro..." It was a whisper, and yet, it rang in his ears like a loud scream. He was suddenly terrified.

"Momoshiro Takeshi..." the whisper screamed. "Turn around."

Momoshiro did as he was told. He could not refuse that voice.

He turned to face someone he recognized. It was one of the Hyoutei tennis regulars, Oshitari Yuushi.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, in that painful whisper of his. Momoshiro wondered what was up with his voice. Why was it so strange?

"I...it was an accident...I'm leaving now..."

"Oh no, I don't think so. Atobe-sama!" he called.

Atobe...sama?

Momoshiro felt Oshitari's fingers close around his wrist. The grip hurt. Oshitari was almost inhumanly strong. Momoshiro tried to free himself from that grip, but he could not. Oshitari dragged him farther into the cavern. Heads turned and people stared at him, with eyes that frightened him. This was definitely some kind of nightmare.

"Look what I found, Atobe-sama," Oshitari said, throwing Momoshiro at the base of some sort of platform. Momoshiro looked up, and saw Atobe Keigo, sitting in a throne that seemed as though it was spun from black spider webs. Atobe was wearing dark robes like everyone else, but his were far more elaborate.

"Oh? A human," Atobe said. "A human found our little meeting? How unfortunate for him."

"What the hell is going on here?" Momoshiro demanded. Atobe was calling him a human, as if...as if no one else in the cavern was a human.

But that was ridiculous.

"You shouldn't ask questions," Atobe said. "You should be begging for your life."

"What do you mean?"

Atobe laughed. "There is a severe punishment for humans who intrude on the meetings of the undead.

Undead? But...

Momoshiro whirled around, and looked at the people in dark robes. All had gathered around the platform, and were staring at him. Momoshiro saw some faces he recognized. Some he recognized very well. Inui, Oishi...Kamio, Shinji...St. Rudolph's Mizuki and Yuuta...and others, all clad in those strange, dark robes, staring at him with eyes that seemed to glow.

"What's going on?" he repeated. His heart was pounding with his growing fear. Something was very, very wrong.

"You've come across the secret underground," Atobe replied. "And now you must die. Bring him, Kabaji."

"Usu."

It was insane. Completely, and utterly insane. There was Atobe, ordering Kabaji around like he always did whenever Momoshiro saw him, only it wasn't the same, because Atobe was dressed in weird freaky robes and telling Momoshiro he had to die.

He wanted to wake up. He wanted to wake up right now...

He pinched himself.

It wasn't a dream. He wasn't asleep. He was trapped in a nightmare that was real. Only it couldn't be...

Kabaji picked him up, and though he tried to struggle, Momoshiro could not get himself free.

"Put me down!" he cried. "Put me down! Inui-sempai, Oishi-sempai, help me..." He looked out at the crowd at those two familiar faces. Inui's face was unreadable as usual, but Oishi's was full of sorrow, and helplessness. It seemed that there was nothing he could do. Why not? What was going on here?

Momoshiro was dropped on the platform before Atobe. Atobe knelt down beside him.

"I haven't had human blood in a long time, Momoshiro...This will be fun," he purred. Momoshiro's eyes widened as he watched Atobe's canine teeth lengthen and sharpen.

Vampires do not exist, he told himself, over and over, only it seemed that he was lying. Vampires existed, all right. There was one holding him by the shoulders, preparing to suck him dry.

Momoshiro squeezed his eyes shut, and he waited. Waited for the impossible to happen.

"Wait!"

Momoshiro knew that voice, but he had no desire to open his eyes to see who it was.

"Don't kill him yet. I want him to be my pet."

Momoshiro felt Atobe's grip on him loosen. "Your pet?" he said.

"I want a pet...vampires are allowed a human pet, after all, if they do the ritual," Momoshiro's would-be saviour said.

"Why would you want this one?" Atobe asked.

"I thought he was interesting when I played him...and it's such a waste to kill someone interesting."

Atobe let Momoshiro go completely. "Fine. He's yours, then. Kabaji, prepare the ceremony."

"Usu."

Momoshiro finally opened his eyes, and looked up at the figure looming before him.

"Lucky Sengoku?"

Sengoku offered Momoshiro his hand, and helped him to stand. "You're going to be my pet, Momoshiro," Sengoku said. "I'm sorry. Welcome to the world of the undead."

World of the undead...pet...what did it all mean? Momoshiro's mind had shut down, and he couldn't think anymore.

"I'm sorry," Sengoku said again. "There is no going back now. Your life as you know it is over."

~~~~~


	3. Part 2

A/N: Heh, was my prologue a bit misileading? I'm so sorry...Atobe's not the main character of this fic...(and Tezuka's not in it at all!) Momoshiro is my sad and sorry victim. Poor Momo-chan. Atobe does have a major role to play though...but there's no vampire loving for him! (Unless you count his relationship with Kabaji -- but please, don't think of it that way, because I find that highly disturbing.) I might write a prequel/sequel about Atobe at some point, but that's only if people actually like this fic.

Oh, and ryoma_sama_fan --- I thought about what you said in your review, and I went back and changed a few words in the prologue. Atobe really is a hell of a lot more beautiful than the average boy.

Part 2

Momoshiro rubbed at his neck. It still hurt, and he wanted to make the pain go away, but he was pretty sure that pain would never go away.

"Oi, Momo-sempai, is something wrong with your neck?" Echizen asked. "You keep doing that."

Momoshiro looked down at the shorter boy, and he was suddenly filled with a very strong desire to tell him everything. He opened his mouth to do just that, but no sound emerged.

He couldn't tell anyone. It was a part of his new bond, his new life.

"Nothing's wrong," Momoshiro finally replied. It was a complete lie. Everything was wrong...Ever since last night...

~~~~~

"I'm sorry," Sengoku said again. "There is no going back now. Your life as you know it is over."

Atobe, who was standing behind Sengoku now, laughed. It was a laugh that would haunt Momoshiro for a long time afterwards.

"I don't know why you want to choose him for your pet. You only get one, you know..." Atobe said. "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind, Sengoku?"

"This is the one I want, Atobe-sama," Sengoku replied, turning away from Momoshiro to face Atobe.

"Kabaji. Is everything ready?" Atobe asked, as Kabaji returned. 

"Usu." He handed Atobe something that Momoshiro thought resembled a sword. Why would they have a sword?

He wasn't ready to accept the whole undead thing. This must be some sort of cult that believed they were vampires...Yes, that was it. It was a cult. But why would the very sweet and mild Oishi be part of this cult? Inui, Momoshiro could understand...

"Sengoku. Bite him."

Bite him? 

Sengoku moved closer to Momoshiro, and before Momoshiro could even move, he felt Sengoku's lips on his neck. Warm lips...and then, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain.

"Don't drink," Atobe commanded. "If you drink his blood, he'll die, or he'll become a ghoul, like Kabaji."

Momoshiro reached up and felt the wound on his neck. Two perfect little punctures, both oozing blood.

Atobe drew the sword (it really was a sword) and he moved forward to Sengoku. He used the sword to slash one of Sengoku's wrists.

"What are you doing?" Momoshiro demanded. Was Atobe trying to kill Sengoku?

"Performing the ritual," Atobe replied. "Drink his blood, Momoshiro."

Momoshiro blanched. "Drink..."

Sengoku held up his wrist. "Drink it, or they're going to kill you," he said, quietly. "Become my pet, and you can live."

Momoshiro didn't want to die. He took Sengoku's hand, and moved his mouth to the bleeding wrist. He drank in the blood, trying not to think about what he was doing. He thought he might be sick.

"Enough," Atobe commanded. "It's done. Have fun with your pet, Sengoku. You're lucky I let you have one, half-breed."

Sengoku glared at the lord of the underworld. He made no reply, he merely led Momoshiro away.

Sengoku wrapped an arm around Momoshiro's shoulders, and led him away. The audience lost interest in them, and the two were left alone. 

"I have a lot to teach you, Momoshiro," Sengoku said. "I don't think you're ready to hear most of it, but you have no choice, now."

"I still don't believe any of this," Momoshiro said, in a small voice.

"Start believing," Sengoku said. 

"I'm dreaming..."

"No, you're not. This is all very, very real."

Momoshiro felt a strong urge to start crying like a baby, but he suppressed it. "What is this place?"

"The meeting of the undead," Sengoku replied. "The underworld on Earth."

"So vampires are real."

"Yes, and so are witches, shape-shifters, demons, zombies, and ghouls," Sengoku replied. "All of those make up the underworld. Vampires are the most powerful, followed by all the rest I mentioned, in the order that I said them."

Momoshiro's legs felt weak. Sengoku helped him sit down. "So...did you just make me a vampire or something?"

"No, I made you my human pet. The idea is that you become my food supply, and I slowly drain you of your life. You might become a vampire at the end, or you might become a ghoul, and become a slave, like Kabaji."

"So I'm going to die anyway," Momoshiro said, miserably. Maybe he should have just let Atobe kill him, if this was the way it was going to be. He didn't want to be a vampire or a ghoul...

"I said that was the idea. I have no intentions of doing that to you," Sengoku said. "I'm not a typical vampire, Momoshiro. I'm half human, so I have no desire to harm humans in any way."

"Half human." Things were just getting weirder by the moment.

"Yes."

Suddenly, things began to sink in. Momoshiro began to realize the reality of his situation. He started to feel panic well up inside him. 

"I...I can't...this is...No..."

"Momo."

Momoshiro looked up at Inui.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you," Inui said. "I knew that nothing I said would stop Atobe-sama."

Atobe-sama. That just sounded weird coming from Inui. There were a lot of things that Momoshiro was going to have to get used to.

"You see, I already have a pet," Inui said, "So I couldn't even have tried that."

So, Inui was a vampire. And he already had a pet.

"Why isn't your pet here?" Momoshiro asked.

"He hates these meetings. He hates people," Inui replied. "He hates...he hates everything about this place. But what else could I do? They were going to kill him, since I got too close to him."

"Close to him...?"

Inui sighed. "It's forbidden for any undead to...desire...humans," Inui said, "But I wanted him. And they found out, so I had to...take drastic measures."

"Who...?"

"If you think about it, I am sure you can guess," Inui said. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Inui is a powerful vampire," Sengoku said. "At least he was, before the scandal."

"What is Oishi?" Momoshiro asked.

"Oishi is a demon."

"Demon?" That was quite a shock. Oishi was nowhere near what Momoshiro thought of when he heard the word demon. "What about Kamio?"

"Kamio is a shapeshifter, a panther." Sengoku looked around for more people that Momoshiro might recognize and be curious about. "Ibu is a witch. Oshitari and Mukahi are demons. Jiroh over there is a zombie. The twins, Kouhei and Youhei, they're witches. Mizuki is a demon, and he made Fuji (Yuuta) into a demon...Shishido and Ohtori are both witches."

"Hey, where's that Akutsu guy? Isn't he a demon?"

"No, he's just a human..."

Momoshiro shuddered. "I want to go home," he said weakly.

Sengoku nodded. "I can take you home, Momoshiro, but from today onward...you're mine. You can't forget that fact. Because of the ceremony...you won't be able to talk about the underworld to anyone. You will be drawn to me, no matter what you do."

"I thought you were a nice guy when I met you before," Momoshiro said. "I thought you were really cheerful and easy-going."

"None of us are what we seemed," Sengoku said. "I'm sorry..."

"You keep saying that, but I don't believe it," Momoshiro said. "I'm going home, and I never want to see you again!"

He stormed out of the cavern, climbed the stairs, and went home. He forgot all about his bag with the homework in it that he didn't plan on doing.

As soon as he got home, he went to bed, and slipped into a deep sleep. He would forget all about this evening. It would become a nightmare.

~~~~~

In the morning, Momoshiro looked in the mirror, and there was no mark on his neck. He grinned at his reflection, and suppressed the happy cheer that was threatening to emerge from his lips.

He started to brush his teeth, and in the mirror, he noticed something.

There was a scar on his wrist.

It wasn't a dream, after all.

~~~~~


	4. Part 3

A/N: Er...there won't be any Tezuka x Atobe in this fic...but there will be if I write the prequel/sequel that I have planned, so you can stay tuned for that! This fic is a little weird in that the main pairing is actually Sengoku x Momo ... and Fuji will appear soon, so don't worry about him. However, Ryoma...doesn't do a hell of a lot. He's just a human, unfortunately for him.

Part 3

"What are you doing here?" Momoshiro demanded.

"I talked to some of your friends...they said they saw you heading this way," replied the unwanted visitor.

"This isn't your school, Sengoku."

"I know that, but we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you!"

"Momoshiro..."

"If you don't want to hurt humans, then why did you do this to me?" Momoshiro demanded. "My neck won't stop throbbing, and look!" He held up his wrist, and showed Sengoku the scar on it.

Sengoku pulled down the collar of his shirt, and Momoshiro could see two scars there.

"But why..."

"Why did we get the opposite scars? That's how the ceremony works. Your neck will stop throbbing after a while, Momoshiro, don't worry about that."

"How can I not worry? You've ruined my life!"

Sengoku sighed. "I was trying to save you."

"Well, you made things worse! I can't sleep at night anymore, I keep having these horrible nightmares about weird...things...coming and sucking my blood! I just want to be a normal kid again, and forget everything that happened..."

Sengoku shook his head. "You can never go back. You're mine now. I'm sorry."

"If you're so sorry, then set me free!" Momoshiro demanded. 

"I can't. The bond affects me just as much as it affects you. I haven't been able to sleep, either. I've been thinking about you." Sengoku's eyes were full of something so pathetic that it calmed some of Momoshiro's anger. "I've been wanting to taste your blood, Momoshiro."

"Then why don't you just drink it?" Momoshiro asked, flatly. "That's what you came here for, right? To collect your possession? Here, let me make it easier for you." Momoshiro pulled his collar down, exposing his neck. Sengoku stared at it hungrily.

"Go on. I belong to you, don't I?"

"I don't want to," Sengoku whispered. "I don't want to do that to you. I wanted to save your life...but if I do this...I'll just be killing you slowly."

"Why did you come here?" Momoshiro asked.

"To see you."

"Go away," Momoshiro said. "Leave me alone..."

"I can't." Sengoku moved forward, and wrapped his arms around Momoshiro, holding him close. "I'll never be able to leave you..."

Momoshiro felt tears escaping his eyes. He would never be a normal kid again.

~~~~~

Two sets of eyes witnessed the exchange between Sengoku and Momoshiro. They couldn't hear the words that were spoken, so they made an assumption.

"Looks like Momo is dating that Sengoku guy. He even came to Seigaku to see Momo, isn't that cute, nya? Ochibi?"

The other onlooker shrugged. He didn't like what he saw. He didn't like it at all. He was...jealous?

If he'd known the truth, he wouldn't be jealous at all.

~~~~~

Momoshiro's performance...sucked. He hadn't played tennis this poorly since he was about two years old. It was hard to focus on practicing when his mind was screaming with unpleasant thoughts about how he now had a deep dark secret that he couldn't tell anyone about, that was eating him up inside. 

It hadn't helped when Kikumaru had started teasing him about his "Boyfriend from Yamabuki". Sengoku was far from being Momoshiro's boyfriend. Momoshiro had developed a deep, burning hatred for that particular person, who had ruined his life.

He was only trying to save you, Momoshiro's conscience scolded him.

I didn't want to be saved like that, Momoshiro retorted. His neck throbbed. He looked at his opponent, who happened to be Oishi.

Oishi was a demon.

Momoshiro's neck throbbed. He looked at the scar on his wrist. He stopped paying attention to the game altogether.

The tennis ball hit him in the neck. Right where it hurt the most. He dropped to his knees.

"Gomen, Momo! But you should have been paying attention...Daijoubu?" Oishi asked, running to Momoshiro's side.

Momoshiro looked up at him. Oishi, the Oishi who was like the mother hen to the Seigaku players, was a demon.

"I'm fine," Momoshiro replied. "I don't feel well."

There was understanding in Oishi's eyes that went beyond the words that were being spoken.

Practice was over. Momoshiro and Oishi remained where they were for a few minutes, while everyone else went to change.

"Oishi-sempai, you seem like such a nice guy," Momoshiro said. "Is it all an act?"

Oishi sighed. "It was at first, but I...I learned to care. It's against the rules, but...I fell in love."

"With Kikumaru-sempai, ne?"

There was a pained expression on Oishi's face. "It's so obvious to everyone...but I have to pretend it's a part of the act, because if anyone finds out it's real, they'll kill Eiji, or else I'll have to make him a demon. I don't want to do that to him."

"What's it like, being a demon?"

"I was born this way, so for me, it's normal," Oishi said, "But I don't want to think of Eiji craving human flesh. He's too innocent..."

Craving human flesh? Momoshiro shuddered. Vampires who drank human blood, demons who ate human flesh...He was surrounded by nightmarish creatures, but he couldn't wake up from the nightmare -- because it was real.

"Please keep my secret," Oishi said. His eyes pleaded, and begged.

"I won't give you away," Momoshiro promised. Oishi was a nice guy -- even if he was a demon...and he genuinely cared about Eiji. Momoshiro had no desire to see Kikumaru hurt in any way or turned into a demon, so...he would keep Oishi's secret.

"Momo...I know it's hard but...try to accept your situation," Oishi said. "It will be easier for both of you that way. Sengoku is half human, and he feels just as much pain as you feel."

"Undead with feelings," Momoshiro muttered. "What's next?"

"Not all of the undead have feelings," Oishi warned. "There are very few that care about humans. I only know of Sengoku, Inui, and myself."

"Is Sengoku really half human?" Momoshiro asked.

"I've heard that his mother was a human."

"Isn't that against the precious rules?"

"Yes. I don't know how it happened."

"Oishi! Let's go home together, nya!" Eiji called, waving at Oishi.

"I have to go," Oishi said. He left Momoshiro behind. 

Momoshiro felt a tiny bit better after talking to Oishi, but he was still angry. 

"Oi, Momo-sempai. Do you want to play me?"

Momoshiro started at the sound of Echizen's voice. "Sure," he replied. "I'll play you." He wanted to do something normal. 

He felt his neck throbbing, and he looked past Echizen. There was someone watching him, with sad eyes.

He turned away. "Let's go," he said.

~~~~~


	5. Part 4

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! In this chapter, we find out Sengoku's true age! (He's not very old, but there are some reeeally old men around here, heh) Some tennis is played, and then -- Sengoku gets a little sexy. Interested? Then read on!

Part 4

Kamio and Shinji were at the courts again, as well as a few others. Momoshiro played Shinji this time. It was hard to face him, knowing what he really was. That behind that bored expression was a witch. Ibu Shinji, the witch...

After Momoshiro lost that match, he moved on to play people that he knew were not a part of the underworld. He was still distracted though, and he did not play his best. He didn't know if it was because he had other things on his mind, or if it was because he could sense eyes watching him. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever play his best again.

Most people had already gone home by the time Momoshiro and Echizen decided to leave. They walked together for a while.

"Oi, Momo-sempai....Is that guy from Yamabuki really your boyfriend?"

Momoshiro was surprised by that question. Echizen was usually so indifferent about that sort of thing...

"Sort of," Momoshiro replied.

"Oh." Echizen's shoulders seemed to sag. "Well...ja."

Echizen walked away.

What was he...?

Momoshiro realized what was going on, and he cursed his face. Momoshiro had been crushing on Echizen for quite a while, and it looked like Echizen might return those feelings, but it was too late for that now. He had become vampire food, and someday, he would be either a vampire, or worse, a ghoul, himself. Momoshiro couldn't get into relationships.

Momoshiro didn't feel like going home just yet. He walked back to the tennis courts. Shinji was still there, and he was resting against a large and very beautiful black panther, with glowing golden eyes. Momoshiro almost panicked and ran away screaming for help to save Shinji from the panther, when he realized that it must be Kamio.

"Did you come back for more tennis? You don't look like you want to play tennis. Is there some other reason you came here?" Shinji asked, in his usual mumbling voice -- only it had a strange quality to it, like Oshitari's had the night before. Oshitari's voice had been a screeching whisper, where Shinji's voice sounded like...bells. Monotone bells. Was that even possible?

It had to be something about the night -- it brought out the other side of the undead...Their true selves. That was why their voices were different.

Momoshiro scowled at the thought of Oshitari. He wished he hadn't thought of that bastard. Oshitari was the one responsible for him becoming vampire food. There had to be some way he could get Oshitari back somehow, but how could a feeble human get back at a demon? It didn't seem bloody likely.

"Can he change his form at will?" Momoshiro asked, nodding to the panther.

"Yes," Shinji replied. "Don't talk about him like he's not here though, he doesn't like that very much."

"Do you really like Ann-chan like you seem to?" Momoshiro asked the panther. 

"It's a part of his act," Shinji replied, since the panther couldn't talk. "He doesn't really like humans. I think humans are okay, since witches are closer to humans than anything else. He must like witches though, since he likes me. At least, he says he likes me."

Kamio the panther rubbed his head affectionately against Shinji, as his reassurance. Momoshiro decided it was time to leave. He shouldn't have even bothered coming back here in the first place. He'd wanted Kamio to say that he really did like Ann, that it wasn't all an act and that he wasn't really a shapeshifter, and that it was time for Momo to wake up from his endless nightmare...

He could still feel eyes on him.

Momoshiro was very, very irritated. He stopped walking. "I know you're there, Sengoku. Come out already," he snapped.

Sengoku emerged from the shadows. 

"Why do they call you lucky?" Momo asked. "You're bad luck to me."

"I guess it's because things usually seem to go my way, to other people, at least," Sengoku replied. "They don't know the truth, after all."

Sengoku looked miserable. Momoshiro calmed himself down a little, and decided he should try and get along. He was going to be stuck with Sengoku for a long time to come, after all.

"Let's walk," he said. Sengoku complied.

"If you have any questions...I'm willing to answer them for you," Sengoku said.

"How old are you, anyway?" Momoshiro asked. "Vampires live forever, right?"

"Unless stabbed with wood. I was born twenty years ago. My body stopped aging a couple of years ago."

"Twenty...How old is Inui?"

"About fifty or so, I think, from what he's said."

"How about Atobe?"

"He's about three thousand."

"Wow." Momoshiro felt a little dizzy when he tried to imagine that. Atobe must have seen a lot.

"Vampires have to change their appearance a little, every so often, and they move around a lot," Sengoku said.

"How do you change your appearance?"

"It's easy enough to change hair color and skin color, and all that."

"Does Atobe always have his mole?"

"Why do you want to know something like that?"

Momoshiro shrugged. "Just curious. I thought vampires couldn't go out into the sun, so how come you can?"

"The sun doesn't bother them at all. That's pure myth."

"You always say 'them' as if you're not one," Momoshiro commented.

"Well...I feel more like a human," Sengoku admitted. "I have the occasional thirst for blood, but mostly I eat human food, and I...I have more human emotions than the other vampires."

"So you're really half human?"

"Yeah...my mother was a human. Atobe-sama killed my parents because they broke the rules. I hate him, but I guess I can't really blame him for what he did. He has an entire underworld to rule, after all."

Momoshiro felt his burning hatred of Sengoku subsiding. "I'm sorry," he said.

"So am I."

Sengoku suddenly pushed Momoshiro up against a wall.

"Hey, what are you --"

"I really want your blood," Sengoku whispered. Momoshiro did not protest as Sengoku's mouth moved closer and closer to his neck. He didn't want to have his blood sucked out, but because of the bond, he could not resist.

"This bond is only supposed to be about having a slave for food, but some vampires of the past have actually mated with their pets, because the feeling of the bond is so strong. I don't think any of them actually cared for their pets, though...Inui might, I think his case is kind of like that..."

Mate? Momoshiro definitely didn't want to do _that_. Why had Sengoku even brought that up? Why was the feeling of Sengoku's hot breath against his neck so...so...

Sengoku backed off. "I have to go to tonight's meeting. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"I don't," Momoshiro said.

"That's fine." Sengoku turned away. "You know...I really am sorry."

"You keep saying that." 

"Because it's true."

"Then set me free."

"I can't."

Momoshiro snorted. "Fine. Go to your meeting now."

Sengoku left. Momoshiro went home in a foul mood. A foul mood that he suspected he would be in for the rest of his life.

~~~~~


	6. Part 5

Part 5

Momoshiro wandered around with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know where he was going. Anywhere to get away from his life. Thankfully Sengoku wasn't following him this time.

It had been a week since he'd become food for Sengoku. An entire week of going to school, trying to pretend everything was normal while knowing that it wasn't -- trying to pretend things were normal, when he could see faces that he recognized from the meeting of the undead he'd stumbled into. Every day after school, Sengoku met up with him somewhere or another, and they would walk together for hours. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn't.

It had been a week, and Momoshiro still didn't want to believe it -- but he finally did. He'd accepted in his heart the fact that his life would never be the same as it was. 

That didn't mean he was happy about it.

Momoshiro almost gasped when he saw Inui, with his mouth pressed to someone's neck. If Momo hadn't known any better, he would have thought they were lovers. He wondered why he kept running into people he would rather not have run into.

So. Inui's pet was Kaido.

Momoshiro had never liked Kaido, but he wouldn't wish that kind of fate on anyone. Maybe Kaido thought the same of him. 

Kaido noticed him watching, and pushed Inui away. There was blood on Inui's mouth, and he licked it off.

Momoshiro shuddered. He still wasn't used to that. He'd been avoiding all the undead as much as possible. He hadn't gone to any of the meetings with Sengoku, and he had been avoiding the undead as much as possible.

"Ah, Momo," Inui said. "You caught us at a bad moment..."

"I guess so. I'll leave now." 

"Wait."

"Um...I'm not going to let you suck my blood to," Momoshiro said. "I'll fight back!" He had taken to carrying a piece of wood with him everywhere. He wasn't sure what worked against the rest of the undead, but at least he knew what to do about vampires.

"No, that's not what I wanted," Inui said. "Even if I wanted your blood, I wouldn't be able to drink it, since you belong to Sengoku."

"...oh. So why...?" Momoshiro tried not to watch Kaido wiped blood of his neck. He tried not to stare at the two puncture wounds in Kaido's neck.

Sengoku hadn't had any of his blood yet. He hadn't been bitten since that night...He didn't want to be bitten again. His neck still hurt a little. 

"I can't resist the urge to drink Kaido's blood," Inui said. "The bond is too strong, between vampires and pets."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Sengoku hasn't touched you, has he? It's probably because he is half human, and the bond isn't as strong," Inui said, "But it still must be hard for him."

"I still don't get why you're telling me this..."

"You shouldn't hate him. He cares about you," Inui said. "I don't have some of the emotions that he does...but I am about fifty percent more human than the average vampire. I care about things." He touched the punctures on Kaido's neck. Kaido brushed his hand away. 

"You don't care about anything," Kaido said, and he walked off.

Inui watched him go, with an almost wistful expression on his face. "He hates me, too, as well as everyone else. He doesn't believe me when I say I care."

Momoshiro wondered how he'd become the confidant of all the undead who had feelings. Oishi, Inui...Who was going to be next? Were there any undead left that actually had feelings? 

"In answer to your earlier question, I am telling you all of this because I want to help out a fellow vampire whose situation is similar to mine," Inui said. "I sympathize with Sengoku's troubles."

Momoshiro snorted. "His troubles? He should be happy. I'm free food."

"But he hasn't touched you, has he?"

"That's the second time you've said that. How do you know?"

"You haven't changed yet," Inui replied. "After a week, Kaido had already begun to change, just slightly. His eyes were..."

"Okay, okay," Momoshiro said. "He hasn't touched me. So what? Maybe he's savoring it." Momoshiro himself didn't understand why Sengoku kept stopping himself from drinking. Could it be that Sengoku was really feeling guilty? He had stopped saying he was sorry after the first day, but...

Momoshiro shook his head. "I can't help but hate him for what he did to me."

Inui sighed. "I know...I understand why Kaido hates me...Well, ja, Momo." Inui disappeared into the shadows -- where vampires truly belonged. 

Momoshiro continued his wandering. His thoughts kept returning to Inui's words, and he wondered why Sengoku was trying so hard.

It must be because he was half human, and he cared about humans.

Momoshiro sighed. He really shouldn't hate Sengoku at all. All Sengoku had done was try and save his life, the only way he could think of...

He would try to be nicer to Sengoku from now on.

~~~~~

"You sure spend a lot of time with that Yamabuki guy, nya," Eiji teased Momo. They were eating lunch together, with Oishi and Echizen as well. "I see you two all the time!"

Echizen glared at Eiji.

Oishi gave Momoshiro a sympathetic look.

Momoshiro felt depressed.

Eiji just kept on grinning and teasing, oblivious to all of it.

"Eiji...you should leave Momo alone..." Oishi said.

"Why?" Eiji asked. "What's wrong with teasing him about his boyfriend?"

"It's not very nice, Eiji..."

Momoshiro stood. "I have things to do," he said, and he left. He couldn't take the teasing anymore. Sengoku was not his boyfriend, Sengoku was his owner...

He also couldn't take the sad look on Oishi's face anymore, either. He knew the reason that Oishi was upset...Because Eiji, the one he loved, was a human -- and that was against the rules. 

Not only was it against the rules, but Eiji would die a lot sooner than Oishi ever would. If Oishi ever died at all.

Sengoku had explained more about the undead to Momoshiro.

__

"Witches and Shapeshifters have very long lifespans, but they die eventually, like humans. They don't die of disease or anything, just like vampires. Wood doesn't kill them, but metal will.

"Demons live forever, and they'll only die if exorcised by some sort of priest. They used to be the rulers of the underworld, until the vampires took over."

"How did the vampires take over, if the demons were more powerful?" Momoshiro asked.

"That's just it, the demons aren't more powerful. Vampires have more power than they do, that's why they won."

"Oh."

"Zombies are pretty rare, and you could say they're the most dead of the undead. You've seen Jiroh, so you know how that is. Nothing really kills them, but they have very little power, and aren't good for much besides...well...lying around.

"Ghouls are just people that vampires fed on that didn't die. They become the vampire's slave, until they die. They live a few years longer than normal humans, but don't age after they're bitten."

Come to think of it, everything Sengoku had told him had to do with the life and death of the undead. It was a little bit disturbing...How long they lived, how to kill them...Why did it all come down to those two things?

"Oi, Momo...Eiji didn't mean anything by what he was saying," Oishi said, catching up to Momoshiro. "He doesn't know..."

"I know. That's part of the problem too, though, isn't it?" Momoshiro sighed. "It doesn't matter." He felt familiar eyes on him. "I think someone's here to see me," he said.

He went to Sengoku. His owner...whom he could never escape, no matter how much he wanted to.

~~~~~~


	7. Part 6

A/N: Nya!! Fuji's first appearance is in this chapter. I enjoy the role I stuck him in. I think it suits him quite well. Heh. Please enjoy part six, and look forward to part seven!

Part 6

It had been three months, and Sengoku still hadn't tasted any of Momoshiro's blood. It was driving him crazy, but he was determined not to touch his pet. Even if it killed him, which it might, eventually. He rubbed at the scars on his neck.

He was overwhelmed with guilt. He'd ruined Momoshiro's life...He wished he could just leave Momoshiro alone, to get on with things. Only...he couldn't. He felt himself drawn to his pet. He couldn't stay away for long, or his wrist would throb with unbearable pain. He knew that Momoshiro's neck pained him during that separation, as well.

He knew that he shouldn't care whether his pet was happy or not. He was just a human...

But Sengoku was human, too. And Sengoku knew all about human emotions -- emotions that he was not supposed to feel. Emotions that he could not admit to feeling. Not to anyone.

"Does your neck hurt, like mine does?" Momoshiro asked. They were walking together, like they usual did, in the hours before Sengoku had to go to his meetings. Tonight was a national meeting, the gathering of all the undead of Japan.

"No. My wrist hurts," Sengoku replied. 

"It's weird...my scar's on my wrist, where you got slashed...but it's your wrist that hurts." Momoshiro shrugged. "I guess the rituals of the undead are just as strange as the undead themselves."

"Yeah." Sengoku stared at Momoshiro's throat. Oh, how he wanted the blood he knew was coursing through those veins...

"Do it."

"What?"

"Just drink my blood already," Momoshiro said. 

"No, I won't."

"Look, we're both going to be miserable if you don't," Momo said. "My neck's just going to keep hurting, right? So you may as well do it."

"But..."

"It's okay," Momoshiro said. "My life is ruined already, anyway."

"I'm sorry," Sengoku whispered, as he advanced. He couldn't refuse when Momoshiro asked him to do it...He wanted that blood so badly...

"You haven't said that in a long time."

"You didn't believe me," Sengoku said. He stroked Momoshiro's throat with gentle fingers. "It hurts here, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Are you really that sorry?"

"Yes...I wanted to save you, but I think I just made things worse...would you rather have died right there?"

"I think so," Momoshiro replied. "Just drink, already. I'm not looking forward to this, you know."

"I know." Sengoku leaned down, and as gently as he could, sunk his teeth into Momoshiro's beautiful neck.

His blood tasted better than anything Sengoku could have imagined. It was like drinking pure gold. So this was the reason vampires took pets...Not to save the lives of humans, but to drink the best blood, the blood of their possession...

Possession. Momoshiro had been reduced to nothing more than a possession.

Sengoku pulled away. His teeth reverted back to their usual blunt state. He regarded Momoshiro with a look full of such guilt and sadness that Momoshiro was shocked.

Having his blood drained hadn't felt so bad. In fact, it had felt rather good...Sengoku's mouth against his neck...It had been more like a caress than a bite, really.

"That was okay," he said, in attempts to wipe that strange look off Sengoku's face.

Sengoku shook his head. "No it wasn't. I'll never be able to resist again..."

"But that's okay," Momoshiro said. He'd grown to accept that fact that he was vampire food. He'd grown to like Sengoku, and he'd stopped blaming Sengoku for his fate long ago. He hated to see Sengoku suffer. He could hear Inui's words ringing in his skull quite often these days..._It must be hard for him_...

"It's not okay," Sengoku said, miserably, and he leaned forward and kissed Momoshiro.

That was quite a surprise. Momoshiro tried to protest, but found himself unable. His knees were weak.

Sengoku hadn't intended to kiss Momoshiro, but once he got started, he couldn't stop. Momoshiro's mouth tasted just like his blood, like pure gold...

He tore himself away.

"I have to go to the meeting," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He hurried off, leaving a very confused Momoshiro behind to wonder what exactly had just happened.

~~~~~

Momoshiro kicked at a non-existent stone, and wondered why things kept getting more and more complicated. Why had Sengoku kissed him? Was this a part of the strong bond thing? Did Sengoku want to...

Momoshiro still didn't want to do _that._

He wasn't even sure how he felt about Sengoku. He didn't hate him anymore, but...

"Momo."

Momoshiro felt someone grab him from behind. He tried to cry out, but a hand was pressed firmly over his mouth.

"Don't panic."

The voice was familiar. Momoshiro tried to place it, but couldn't. Though it was familiar, it had a strange quality to it -- it sounded like rushing water.

It must be one of the undead, he realized, but who is it?

"Will you promise to be quiet if I let you go?"

Momoshiro nodded.

"I'll cast a nasty spell on you if you break that promise."

Momoshiro gulped. He was released. He whirled to face his attacker.

And saw the face of Fuji Syusuke.

"What...? You?" Momoshiro did not remember seeing Fuji at the meeting he'd stumbled into three months ago. He hadn't been to another since then, though, so maybe Fuji hadn't attended that night.

Fuji was always smiling, but for some reason, Momoshiro found Fuji's smile frightening in the dark. Probably because he now knew that Fuji was one of the undead.

"Yes me," Fuji replied. "I'm a witch."

That seemed to fit rather well.

"And I need your help."

"Why my help?" Momoshiro asked, bewildered.

"Because you're not one of the undead, but you're close to them," Fuji replied. "I want you to help me rescue my brother."

"Your brother...? Yuuta?"

"Yes. Mizuki stole him from me." Fuji's eyes opened, and Momoshiro saw that they weren't blue, as they normally were. Instead, they were a brilliant shade of red. "Yuuta was supposed to be a witch, but Mizuki turned him into a demon before he discovered his heritage."

"Oh..."

"I warned Mizuki away from Yuuta, but he didn't listen. I almost had to reveal my real identity. I am not happy."

Momoshiro backed away a little. He was frightened by Fuji's attitude.

"Reveal...?"

"My family is made up of witches, but we stay hidden from the underworld. We don't like the rules," Fuji explained. 

"How am I supposed to help you?" Momoshiro asked. "And why didn't you ask Kaido? He's a pet, too..."

"Kaido refused to cooperate," Fuji explained. "I tried to put a curse on him, but Inui threatened to reveal me to Atobe when he found out about it. Unfortunately, my curses don't work on him because he's a vampire...And he didn't want to help me, either. He's already broken too many rules."

"What makes you think Sengoku won't do the same?"

"Sengoku won't find out."

"Oh."

"All you have to do is go to one of the meetings, and ask Yuuta to talk to you for a moment," Fuji said. "Bring him outside, and I will take care of the rest."

"I never go to the meetings," Momoshiro said.

"You will now."

"I guess I will."

Fuji's smile returned. "Thank you, Momo."

"Like I had any choice," Momoshiro muttered. He gave a nervous laugh when he saw Fuji's expression. "I mean...of course, I'm happy to help you rescue your brother!"

"Good. Tomorrow night at the regional meeting, then."

"Tomorrow night."

Momoshiro dragged his feet all the way home. Things just kept getting more and more complicated...

~~~~~


	8. Part 7

Part 7

Sengoku looked over at Momoshiro, who hadn't stopped fidgeting since they had arrived at the meeting. He wondered why Momoshiro had suddenly wanted to come with him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Sengoku had finally bitten him...but no, that made no difference to Kaido, who still never showed up even though Inui had been feeding on him all along.

"Momoshiro..."

"What?" 

"Why are you so nervous? You wanted to come here."

"I..." Momoshiro sighed. "Well, not really...but I had to."

That didn't make much sense to Sengoku. He'd told Momoshiro before that he didn't have to come to these meetings. He hadn't come at all, not since that first night. Not since everything had begun.

"Well, look who's here," said a screeching whisper. Oshitari grinned at Momoshiro. Momo glared back.

"So, how does your pet taste?" Mukahi, who'd been standing behind Oshitari, made his presence known. 

"Do you enjoy him? Are you happy that I found him for you?" Oshitari asked, smirking.

Momoshiro clenched his fists, but said nothing.

"Do you mate with your pet, like some vampires have done? That sounds like it would be fun..."

"Stop it," Sengoku said quietly, yet angrily. "I am not going to listen to this."

Oshitari and Mukahi were wearing identical smirks.

"It looks like someone cares about their pet..."

Sengoku turned his back on the two of them, and walked away. Momoshiro followed him.

"Just like a good pet, going with his master!"

"I wish I could hurt those two," Momoshiro muttered. "Just one punch...or something."

"It won't work."

"I know."

"It's better to avoid fighting with them. They're sneaky," Sengoku said. "Or else I would have done something."

"Why? Why did you get angry with what they were saying?"

Sengoku gave Momoshiro one of his sad looks. Momoshiro had once thought of Sengoku as a carefree and happy sort of guy, but that impression had changed long ago, when he'd found out the truth. Sengoku was one depressed individual. Even his smiles seemed sad, now. For some reason, that bothered Momoshiro. He hated to see anyone in misery, especially now, when he understood misery's constant pain.

"They said what they did to hurt you. That's why I got angry."

"Why do you care?"

Sengoku looked away. "I don't know."

Momoshiro spotted something. "I have to go..." he said "Are there bathrooms around here somewhere?"

To Momoshiro's surprise, Sengoku laughed. 

"What's so funny?"

"You, all of a sudden...Just go down that corridor," Sengoku said, pointing. "You'll find them. I'm afraid it's nothing fancy."

"I don't need fancy." Momoshiro walked off in that direction. He felt a little...dirty, having to trick Sengoku, but he had no desire to have Fuji turn him into a toad or a tree or something. He made sure Sengoku wasn't looking, and he approached Yuuta.

"Hey...I wanted to talk to you," he said. "I was wondering about...what it's like to get turned into a demon." It sounded pathetic, but he didn't know what else he could say. Would Yuuta fall for it?

Yuuta shrugged. "I guess I could tell you."

"Well, then let's go somewhere less crowded..."

Momoshiro breathed a silent sigh of relief when Yuuta followed him out of the cavern. Momo kept looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching them, but no one seemed to notice. They were all wrapped up in their own affairs. 

When they reached the end of the corridor, Fuji appeared. Yuuta gasped, and backed up a few steps.

"You tricked me!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Momoshiro.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Momo muttered.

"What are you doing here, aniki?" Yuuta demanded. "How did you find this place?"

"I've known about it all along, Yuuta," Fuji replied. "Come home. You're not meant to be a demon...You are meant to be a witch, like the rest of the family. A secret witch, living apart from the underworld..."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then listen more carefully," Fuji said. "I just explained it. Our family is made up of witches, who detest the rules of the underworld. Come back to us."

Yuuta shook his head violently. "I'm not a witch, I'm a demon...Mizuki's demon."

"That's right."

Momoshiro jumped at the sound of the new voice, and turned to see the newest arrival. Mizuki was looking particularly creepy in his dark robes. Momoshiro had seen him a few times before, and had always thought of him as a bit of a sleaze, but now...he was a little frightening.

"You can't have your brother back, Fuji," Mizuki continued. His voice by night was a cat's purr. 

"You can't stop me."

"Oh? I'm going to reveal you to Atobe-sama. I heard everything. He's been trying to catch your family for centuries...What do you think he'll do to them when he finds out?"

Fuji said nothing to that. "Witches are more powerful than demons, Mizuki. Do you know why that is?"

Mizuki shrugged. "You have spells and we don't. So what?"

"So I think I'll cast something very nasty on you..."

"Hm, but if you do that, your brother will suffer."

Momoshiro was trying to escape from the scene without being noticed. It was fascinating, but he was afraid things were going to get nasty soon. He backed up...right into Sengoku.

"What's going on here?" Sengoku demanded. Fuji and Mizuki stopped their threats at the sound of his voice.

Momoshiro sighed. "Fuji asked me to help him with something..."

"So you tricked me?"

"I didn't have much of a choice."

"He's right," Fuji said. "I threatened to make his life very nasty..."

"I see." Sengoku gave Momoshiro a measuring look. There was silence. "Please, why don't you two finish what you started?"

The two faced each other once more. "Yuuta is mine," Mizuki said. "There's nothing you can do about it, not even with your witchy powers."

"Oh? Then I guess it's time to try something different. I think Atobe-sama will be happy to welcome another witch to his council..."

"He'll punish you for being a part of the hidden witches!"

"Oh really? So he'll refuse an entire family of witches that would make him more powerful? He would try and punish us, when he knows that we could just go into hiding once again and stay out of the underworld? He wants us to obey him far too much for that. He's concerned about his society, after all." Fuji laughed at the look on Mizuki's face, and he walked in the direction of the cavern.

"You won't get away with this! You'll never get Yuuta back!"

"We'll see about that," Fuji said. "And once I do have him back, we'll disappear again, and not even you will be able to find us..."

Mizuki ran after Fuji. Yuuta remained behind, staring after them with a confused expression on his face.

"No one asked me what _I_ wanted," he said, to no one in particular. "No one cares what I want..."

Momoshiro put a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel."

Yuuta sighed. "I guess I should go after them..."

"Good luck."

Yuuta dashed off. Sengoku and Momoshiro were left alone.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Sengoku asked. 

"Fuji told me not to let you know, in case you got mad at him and tried to stop me," Momoshiro sighed. "He said I was the only one who could help him."

"I would have helped you," Sengoku said. 

"How was I supposed to know that?" Momoshiro asked. "I know you have more feelings than the rest of the underworld but...Fuji didn't trust you not to give him away."

"You don't trust me, either."

"How can I?" Momoshiro asked. "You own me. How can I trust you? I don't hate you anymore, but..."

"I was hoping that you came here tonight because you wanted to be with me," Sengoku said. "I guess that was too much to hope for."

"Probably." Momoshiro wondered just what Sengoku was thinking. Want to be with him? What was he talking about?

Sengoku's arms were around him suddenly. 

"I'm glad that you don't hate me anymore," he said. "I hope that you can trust me, one day."

"Trust the person who's going to kill me eventually? Being a ghoul is as good as being dead..."

"I hope you'll be a vampire, and we can stay together for a long time," Sengoku whispered. "You wouldn't be my pet, then...You would be my equal. It wouldn't matter anymore that I..." He stopped short, and let Momoshiro go. 

"You should leave now," Sengoku said. "I know you don't want to be here anymore."

Momoshiro nodded. "Do you want to drink, first?" he asked, pulling down his collar. That was his job, after all -- to be Sengoku's food.

"No," Sengoku replied. "Just go."

So Momoshiro went, and left Sengoku behind to wallow in whatever feeling had overtaken him. Momoshiro did not understand Sengoku at all.

~~~~~


	9. Part 8

A/N: Whee it's time for some Atobe! Er...the next chapter is the last. I'll be sorry to see this story end. I like it for some reason...anyway, Tezuka's not in this one (I wrote a prequel/sequel in which he is paired up with Atobe, so watch out for that if you're interested) Ryoma's role is finished (sorry) and the Golden Pair get mentioned again, but...no more than that. I may write another sequel about them, however, if I get the ambition, and if anyone is interested.

I enjoy this chapter. The excitement begins! And some confessions occur! Does that sound good? I hope so! Enjoy!

ah-- and I'm supposed to start advertising my sister's new PoT site ... Tell all your friends!

Part 8

Atobe was pleased that he'd finally gotten the family of hidden witches back under his control. He made a mental note to thank the fool Mizuki for making such a stupid move. He should have realized what Yuuta was before making him a demon, because of the power in him.

What a fool. It was very amusing.

Atobe's amused mood didn't last for long. He was worried about the state of his people. More and more lately, he was noticing the undead developing feelings for humans. The most important rule of the underworld on Earth was to keep it separate from the world of humans. 

There were many, many more humans than undead, and if they all found out about the underworld...There would be chaos. Demons would be exorcised in mass numbers, vampires would be staked, witches and shapeshifters would be massacred...zombies and ghouls would be enslaved...The underworld did not stand a chance when it came to the world of humans.

So why were so many of Atobe's people breaking that rule? It was very frustrating.

The case that angered him the most was that of Sengoku. He was coming dangerously close to making the same mistake that his father had. Of course, the circumstances were very different, but it all came down to the same thing. Falling in love with human was a complete mistake.

It was painfully obvious how Sengoku felt about the human who had become his pet. Atobe knew for a fact that he hadn't even touched the pet until just recently. He'd only drunk once or twice, it seemed, judging by Momoshiro's appearance. Sengoku was able to resist the pull because of his human half, and because of his strong emotions.

Even the vampire Inui, who had real feelings for his pet, could not resist the bond. Very soon, Kaido would no longer be the human that Inui had feelings for. Once he was a part of the underworld, it would not longer matter.

With Sengoku's attitude, Momoshiro would never be a member of the underworld. He would always remain mostly human, and that was unacceptable.

Atobe needed a way of reminding his people that caring about humans was a mistake. Obviously Sengoku's parents had not been enough of an example, twenty years ago. Had people forgotten already?

Well, that was to be expected, since Atobe had covered up most of the truth...A truth that he did not plan to ever reveal.

He needed to make some kind of example that would be remembered, and he needed some way to save Sengoku from the fate that awaited him.

Because, though few would have believed it, Atobe cared. He cared more than anyone could understand, because of that truth that he kept hidden.

~~~~~

"Nya...Momo...you've been acting really weird lately," Eiji said, regarding his friend with a very worried look. They were at a fast food place, partaking of some delicious grease, and Momoshiro did not even seem to be enjoying himself. He was wearing a subdued expression that Eiji had noticed on the younger boy's face more and more often, for a few months now.

"Weird how?" Momoshiro asked, picking at his food.

"Well...just not like you," Eiji replied, unable to put into words what he could sense. "You...you don't like food as much as you used to. You aren't as...happy...I don't know! Something's different, nya! You don't even play tennis as well as you did a couple of months ago, like...something big happened!"

Something big. Momoshiro resisted the urge to laugh. Something big had happened, all right. Something bigger than anything Eiji would be able to comprehend.

"I've had a lot on my mind," Momoshiro said. He forced a smile. "But I'll be fine." That was a huge lie, but he hoped Eiji would buy it.

"Do you want to talk about it...?"

"No, it's fine," Momoshiro said.

"Oh, I get it...boyfriend troubles, nya! This all started when you got that boyfriend from Yamabuki!" Eiji nudged Momo with his elbow. "I understand now, hehe."

Momoshiro tried not to react strangely to the teasing. His boyfriend from Yamabuki...right. His owner from the underworld, more like. Eiji had targeted the reason for all his problems, but he didn't understand at all what was really going on.

Momoshiro checked his watch. It was time for him to meet up with Sengoku, so they could go for their usual walk. For some reason, he didn't mind those walks anymore. He liked Sengoku, he really did, he just hated his situation. Sengoku was a nice guy, and he seemed to care a lot about humans. He seemed to care a lot about Momo...

It had been five months since Momoshiro had become his pet, and Sengoku had only drunk his blood twice, and both times, Momoshiro had practically ordered him to do it. Momoshiro still didn't understand the half-vampire, but he did know one thing. Sengoku was driving himself crazy trying to save Momoshiro from his fate.

"Ja, Kikumaru-sempai," Momoshiro said, giving Eiji what he hoped was a cheerful wave.

"Ja ne, Momo!" Eiji exclaimed, grinning.

Momoshiro sighed. He'd once been that happy...

He met up with Sengoku in their usual place, and regarded his owner with a thoughtful expression. When it came right down to it, were things really that bad? He didn't have to attend the meetings of the underworld, and though he knew it existed, he could avoid it. He wasn't the pet of some creep, he was the pet of Sengoku, who treated him well, and tried not to hurt him; tried not to even use him like he was supposed to. Momoshiro was going to be changed one day, but Sengoku was prolonging it for him, trying to save him. Momoshiro couldn't exactly be happy under these conditions, but...Was he really as miserable as he thought? Maybe he shouldn't dwell on it so much. Maybe he should just accept things...And maybe he should stop treating Sengoku like he had been treating him.

"Oi...Sengoku. I'm sorry I've been acting the way I have," Momoshiro said. "I know you're trying to help me and everything..."

"I understand," Sengoku said. "I know that you hate what's happening. So do I. I wish my luck applied to everything...I would save you, if I could."

"You're really trying, aren't you? Why is that?"

"Because I..." Sengoku sighed. "It might be because of the bond, and the strong feelings, but I've fallen for you, Momoshiro."

Momoshiro blinked, and failed to comprehend what Sengoku was saying for a few moments. Then, it hit him.

"Fallen for me? You mean you --"

"Shh." Sengoku shook his head. "Don't repeat that to anyone. You can even forget I said it, since I don't think you were happy to hear it."

Well, that was true enough. Momoshiro hadn't expected that. It only made things more complicated again, but it did explain why Sengoku had kissed him a handful of times. Come to think of it, why hadn't Momoshiro been able to figure that out himself? He felt like a complete idiot. He should have noticed...

"I'm sorry," Momo said. "I think I must have been hurting your feelings, with the things I've been saying."

"A little, but it's not your fault," Sengoku replied. He gave Momoshiro a genuine smile. "Your apology means a lot to me, though."

"I could never understand you," Momoshiro said. "But I think I get it now, the reason you do what you do...You really care." It made so much sense. Momoshiro didn't bother to doubt it, because he could tell that Sengoku was serious. 

"You know what, Sengoku? I trust you."

Sengoku's face lit up with hope. "You...trust me?"

Momoshiro nodded. "But...I don't think that I..." 

"I know that," Sengoku said. "How could you love the one who destroyed your life?"

"You were trying to save it..."

'That doesn't matter, I --" Sengoku suddenly pitched forward.

Momoshiro stared in horror at the person standing before him, holding the chunk of wood that had rendered Sengoku unconscious.

"Well, Momoshiro...It's been a while since I saw you last," Atobe, lord of the underworld, said. "Now, I want you to come with me. If you cooperate, it will hurt much less."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"I knew you'd say that."

Quick as a flash, Atobe was behind him, restraining him. 

"Go to sleep, Momoshiro..."

Momoshiro felt the block of wood connect with his head. His vision clouded over with stars, and he slipped into darkness.

~~~~~


	10. Part 9

A/N: Here it is, the conclusion of Chains of Blood. Hopefully it's not too much of an anti-climax. I have to say I feel quite sorry for Atobe. I've already written his story, in five parts, about...well, his past. It's quite odd, and it contains an OC, for which I am eternally sorry...but hopefully you might enjoy it anyway. I'll be posting that one shortly, I think -- as well as another multi chapter fic I have written. Ah yes, and I have a bunch of ideas planned out for the Golden Pair spinoff set in this universe, so if you're one of those who's been saying "whee, Golden Pair!" that one should be written and up hopefully pretty soon. If the idea works. I hope it does -- since I love them so much. Oh, and since I've laid claim to all of those stories -- I'd be eternally giggly if anyone wanted to write any of the other spinoffs possible. (Like Kamio x Shinji or Inui x Kaido) but if no one wants to, I might just have to do it myself someday.

Wah, I've babble too long! Here it is, part nine! Thanks for all your reviews and your interest in this story! I love you!

Ah -- and I just realized I forgot to put the website address for the site I mentioned in my A/N in the last chapter -- so here it is -- www. geocities. com / hiroshi_ atobe_ mizuki . Er yeah remove the spaces and presto! Instant PoT site!

Part 9

Atobe regarded the two unconscious forms on the ground before him, and chuckled a little.

"It feels good to do my own dirty work for a change. I guess I won't mind at all when you die, na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Atobe snapped his fingers. "Bring me the human," he commanded.

"Usu."

Kabaji dumped Momoshiro at Atobe's feet.

"Wake up, Momoshiro." Atobe's commanding voice made Momoshiro stir.

"What...where am I?" he asked, rubbing his aching head.

"Underground," Atobe replied. "Where you will meet your death."

Momoshiro had a strong feeling of deja vu. Atobe had threatened to kill him once before. Sengoku had saved him, then. Momoshiro looked behind him, and saw that Sengoku was unconscious on the floor, in front of the platform where Atobe's spider web throne stood. 

Sengoku would not be able to save him, this time.

"I'm his pet, though...You shouldn't touch me," Momoshiro said, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"I am the lord of the undead, and I can do as I please," Atobe said, "Since I make up the rules. Of course, the ceremony of master and pet existed long before I took over, but I still have power over it. I have power over everything in this world, Momoshiro."

The situation was hopeless. Momoshiro realized that if Atobe wanted him to die, then he was going to die.

Atobe advanced on him, holding the same sword he'd used in the ceremony to make him Sengoku's pet.

"You're not a vampire or a ghoul yet, Momoshiro. This sword will be perfect for killing you."

Momoshiro closed his eyes. He felt dizzy. He was scared. He didn't want to become a vampire or a ghoul, but he really didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Sengoku. Sengoku would be sad if he died...

Since when had he started to care?

He realized then just how much he liked Sengoku. He'd stopped hating him long ago, and at that time...

"Let me tell you a story, Momoshiro. I once had a brother. A twin brother. We were very close when we were still young, nearly three thousand years ago. When I became ruler of the underworld, we broke apart. As centuries passed, the underworld forgot Kauzki. He attended meetings regularly, but none knew that he was my brother. He moved far away from me, and I only saw him once in a while, at national meetings. I became very powerful, and he became unknown.

"About twenty one years ago, Kazuki met a human woman that he fell in love with. He never told the woman about his true self, which was a smart thing to do -- but then Kazuki did something stupid. He married her, and they had a child. A child with little pointed teeth, and a thirst for blood.

"So, she found out what he really was. And she tried to kill him, with a block of wood...thinking of the stories she'd heard about vampires.

"She not only tried to kill him, but she succeeded. I sensed my twin brother's death and I went to him...only to find that woman trying to kill his son. My nephew. So I killed her and took the child, and I told all of my people what had happened. I had discovered a member of the underworld breaking the rules, and he'd been punished for it.

"I allowed the child to live. I never told the entire truth to anyone, because my brother's last wish was that his son would never find out the truth...That humans are disgusting creatures. He didn't want his son to have to be ashamed of his human half. I honored his last wish."

It was a tragic tale. Momoshiro thought it sounded a little familiar, and then he realized that the child Atobe was talking about had to be Sengoku.

"That is why I'm going to kill you, Momoshiro, before you destroy Sengoku. When he wakes up and finds you dead, I will tell him that you tried to kill me...and he will have to accept that. Anyone who tries to kill the lord of the underworld must die."

"You're sick," Momoshiro said. "Not all humans are like that...Not all humans would have hated your brother, just that one."

"Humans are all like that. They fear us, and they hate us. You fear and hate us, don't you, Momoshiro?" Atobe smirked. 

It was true. Momoshiro did fear and hate some of the undead, but --

"If humans found out about us, they would destroy us."

"Not all humans would," Momoshiro said. "I mean, I understand why you don't want them to find out, but you don't have to..."

"Goodbye, Momoshiro."

"Wait, don't!"

Atobe froze when he heard Sengoku's voice.

"Don't kill him. I don't care if he destroys me, I don't want you to kill him!"

There was a look of such pain on Sengoku's face that Atobe hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "Momoshiro must die." He raised the sword...

Momoshiro remembered the wood he carried with him at all times. He pulled the small piece out of his pocket, and as fast as he could, he jabbed it into Atobe's leg. Atobe hissed with pain, and dropped the sword.

Sengoku rushed forward, and wrapped himself around Momoshiro. "Don't kill him, please, don't kill him..." he begged.

Atobe snarled angrily. "He has to die..."

"He won't even be human in a few years," Sengoku said. "Just leave us alone, Atobe-sama. Just leave us alone."

Atobe felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest. He realized that it was something like a human emotion. He cared about his nephew. He missed his brother. He hated the woman who had killed him...

"I will find a way to stop the undead from interacting with humans," Atobe said. "I must find a way, or we'll all be destroyed."

"You can't stop anyone from falling in love," Sengoku said. "You can't. You can make it against the rules, but it will still happen...all you can do is try to stop the majority of humans from finding out." He looked up at Atobe, eyes full of tears. "They'll all find out eventually anyway, though, won't they Atobe-sama?"

Atobe turned away. "Yes. It's inevitable. More and more humans find out, every century. I have seen many things..."

"So just leave Momoshiro alone."

Atobe sighed. "You two are terribly close to having a forbidden relationship, even closer than Inui and Kaido. You are going to have to do a better job of hiding it, or I am going to have to destroy both of you. Do you understand?"

Two heads nodded.

Atobe realized that underneath, he was just as soft as some of the fools he reigned over. It made him angry. It made him very, very angry.

"Now get out of my sight," he commanded. Sengoku and Momoshiro stood together, and left together.

"Leave me, Kabaji. I want to be alone," Atobe said. 

"Usu."

Atobe sat on his spider web throne, and stared at the empty cavern where his society would be meeting later that night. He stared at the cavern that would one day be empty, because humans had destroyed that entire society.

~~~~~

"Thank you for saving me back there," Momoshiro said. "I thought I was really going to die this time."

"So did I, and I was terrified. Momoshiro..."

"Just call me Momo-chan, why don't you?" Momoshiro said, with a grin. "That's what I tell everyone I like to call me..."

A small smile tugged at Sengoku's lips. "I think that would give everything away," he said. "I'm supposed to hide my feelings, right?"

"True. But you're not the only one who has to hide his feelings," Momoshiro said. Sengoku looked startled.

"You mean you...?"

"Maybe." Momoshiro pulled down his collar. "Why don't you drink?" he suggested. "The sooner you do, the sooner I will become a vampire..."

"Or a ghoul," Sengoku said. "I don't want to do that to you..."

"It's okay. It really is," Momoshiro said. He held up his wrist. "We're bonded together, remember? This is the way it's going to be."

Sengoku nodded. "I know." He moved in, and he drank Momoshiro's blood, the blood that tasted like pure gold. When he was finished, Momoshiro smiled at him -- and then they shared a kiss that made Sengoku want to cry.

"We'll be all right," Momoshiro said, wrapping his arms around the trembling Sengoku. "I've always been an optimist, so I believe that."

Sengoku relaxed in the arms of his pet. If Momoshiro said they would be all right, then maybe they would be.

~~~~~

"I hear that Fuji went into hiding again," Momoshiro said.

"Well, it's been a hundred years, and he still hasn't won Yuuta back, so I don't blame him. He'll probably be back," Sengoku said. 

Momoshiro was feeling a little nostalgic tonight. "I miss Oishi...Ever since he got himself exorcised to go after Kikumaru...It's been so...And that was sixty years ago."

"I know."

"You know, it's sad...Inui seems so depressed, these days."

"Kaido was a ghoul. He lasted a lot longer than most ghouls, but...He was a ghoul, and he had to die, eventually."

"What's going to happen to Inui though, I wonder?"

"Maybe he'll join Kaido in the real underworld, and they can be happy for once," Sengoku said. 

"I hope they can be, someday." Momoshiro yawned. "I mean, I'm finally happy, so everyone deserves to be happy!"

"Are you really happy?" Sengoku asked. "Are you really happy to be a vampire, who will live forever in the shadows?"

"I don't know about forever. I might get tired of living one of these days, or I might piss someone off enough that they get rid of me, but...for now, I'm just happy...to be with you," Momoshiro said.

Sengoku held him close. "So am I. I want you to stay with me forever."

"After a hundred years...you still say that. You're crazy," Momoshiro muttered. 

"Maybe...but you just said you're happy with me, so you must be crazy, too."

"Maybe."

"The humans used to call me lucky," Sengoku said. "I think I really am lucky after all." 

The two of them remained where they were for a long while, in each other's arms...where they would spend the rest of eternity.

~~~~~


End file.
